


The Chaos of Being

by tnnyoh



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Medium Chaos (Dishonored), emsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: The Outsider questions Emily's choices, Emily feels remorse for the path she has chosen.





	The Chaos of Being

The Outsider paced back and forth in front of Emily "I have been keeping an eye on your little adventure, Emily"  
Emily scowled at him "Of course, how else would know what to chastise me for?"  
"I am not here to chastise you, Your Majesty"  
Emily ran her fingers through her dirty hair, "Then what are you here for?"  
"Emily, I fear you are losing sight of your quest," He said, disappearing from in front of her and reappearing behind her, speaking in her ear "You have let anger and a lust for revenge cloud you"  
"Delilah and The Duke deserve the worst that I can give them, Do you think they should walk free?" She said, anger rising in her throat  
"When I give my mark to someone, There is a part of me that believes they will use those powers in a not so gracious way"  
Emily turned around to face him "Oh, now you're telling me how to use these powers?" She shoved him  
"Your majesty, There is no need to get angry with me"  
"Why is that?" Emily asked, "You're the one that gave me these powers!"  
"And you chose to use them to slaughter everyone in your path, Emily I must admit, I am surprised at your actions"  
"Why should I care if you're disappointed in me?"  
"I did not say that I was disappointed, However, I wish you would look at the larger picture, Emily, the actions you take today could have dire consequences for the future, and not just your future."  
"Delilah took everything from me, She took my FATHER!" Emily yelled "I don't care what I have to do, I will get him back, and my throne, nothing you say will stop me"  
"I do not wish to stop you from your throne, Majesty"  
"Then why did you drag me here? Why if not to give me a long speech about the lives of others and the future of Karnaca, Why should I care?! My father is in danger."  
The Outsider walked closer to her "Emily, You have a fire in you that I have not seen for quite a long time, it is... very intriguing" He mused, turning her face towards his tenderly  
"I..." Emily stuttered and looked down "I'm... I'm becoming a monster, I know this... But I... can't stop, I can't look back at what I've done because then I will have to face this... I can't...." She said, her voice starting to crack, he pulled her close to him "You are not a monster, Majesty"  
"If I'm not a monster, what am I? You said it yourself, I'm no better than Delilah or The Duke"  
"I never said such a thing, Majesty"  
Emily hit his hand away from her "Why do you keep calling me that? I'm not Empress anymore"  
"Because I know that you will get back your throne and your city, And your father" he put his hand on her shoulder  
"So much for the neutral God," She said, a small smile  
He smiled back "I do not take sides," He said simply  
"And you don't interfere" She laughed  
"Empress" He said in a gentle tone "There are many things that you are, Though I do not believe you are broken and without a chance of coming back from this, But if you continue, there may be no hope for you, for what you have done, I do not condone your actions, but I understand them"  
She pulled him close to her "You always know what to say" She smiled "Thank you" He kissed her on the cheek  
She crossed over to the edge of the small dark island and sat, her feet hanging over  
"I will never be the same after this," She said, The Outsider sat beside her "Humanity changes every day, Great trauma will always occur, You do not have to be the same as you were, so long as you do not lose yourself"  
"So you don't believe I'm too far gone?"  
He shook his head  
"You've seen the worst in humanity, how can you not see that in me?" She asked  
"Because there is no darkness in your heart, Emily, You are merely clouded by sadness and the loss of your home"  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked, swallowing nervously  
"I do not understand, I am not being nice or not nice, I am just being"  
Emily chuckled "By the void, you're so weird"  
"Yes, it appears I am", Emily laid her head against him as they watched the void twisting and turning slowly.


End file.
